18 Grudnia 2011
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 05:35 Była sobie Ziemia - Woda w Indiach, odc. 3 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Była sobie Ziemia - Cenna woda Sahary, odc. 4 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Will i Dewitt - Gwiżdż na to, odc. 14 (Will's whistle); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kawa czy herbata - Moja Niedziela - Kawa czy herbata: 9.00, 10.10 Wiadomości: 10.00 Pogoda: 10.05, Na żywo 10:25 Ranczo - odc. 65 - Pakt z czartem - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Piłka nożna - Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata - FINAŁ: Santos FC - FC Barcelona ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Piłka nożna - Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata - FINAŁ: Santos FC - FC Barcelona; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:35 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Engelberg - konkurs indywidualny ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Engelberg - konkurs indywidualny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 BBC w Jedynce - Life - Życie. cz 8. Mieszkańcy głębin (Life. Creatures of the Deep. (8/10)) - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc . Waga ciężka - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2308; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Kamyk Maleństwa, odc. 48 (Roo’s Pebble In the Pand); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Biegi narciarskie - Kronika Pucharu Świata - Rogla; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Blondynka - odc. 3/13 - Nie każdy może być grabarzem - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Hit na niedzielę - Zakochać się (Falling in Love); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1984); reż.:Ulu Grosbard; wyk.:Robert De Niro, Meryl Streep, Harvey Keitel; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 EUforia; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Nora Roberts - Noc na bagnach Luizjany (Nora Roberts Midnight Bayou); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Ralph Hemecker; wyk.:Jerry O'Connell, Lauren Stamile, Ciera Payton, Faye Dunaway; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Bezgranicznie kulturalni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Na własne oczy - Złota Rybka; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Wolski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Kino nocnych marków - Zagubiony w Ameryce (Missing in America); dramat kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Gabrielle Savage Dockterman; wyk.:Danny Glover, Jason Strathairn, Zoe Weizenbaum, Ron Perlman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Nie tylko dla pań - Japońska szkoła przetrwania (Japon: les cadres a la baguette); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Ostoja - odc. 107; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 M jak miłość - odc. 872; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 873; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 669 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 670 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Najdziksze miejsca Ameryki Północnej - seria IV - Pacific Crest Trail (Into the wilderness - PACIFIC CREST TRAIL ser. IV); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Rogla (sprint); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Rogla (sprint) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Tarnów 2011 (3); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1910; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 52 "Kociaki domowe" - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Grzegorz Ciechowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 464 -Nauczka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kultura, głupcze (14); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Tak to leciało! - (101); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Fachowcy (49); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Głęboka woda - odc. 3/13 "Kultowy nauczyciel" - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (gość specjalny Martin Scorsese); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (13); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Paweł Mykietyn III Symfonia na alt i orkiestrę (koncert w ramach Krajowego Programu Kulturalnego Polskiej Prezydencji); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Czas zdrady; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Wojciech Marczewski; wyk.:Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Mariusz Benoit, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Agnieszka Krukówna, Rafał Mohr, Leon Charewicz, Janusz Gajos, Jakub Penier, Marek Siudym, Paweł Kleszcz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 PINK FLOYD Rozmaitości: 1967 - 2005 (PINK FLOYD Miscellany: 1967 - 2005); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:40 Ciało; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Tomasz Konecki, Andrzej Saramonowicz; wyk.:Rafał Królikowski, Robert Więckiewicz, Cezary Poks, Jacek Poks, Tomasz Karolak, Zbigniew Zamachowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:15 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:00 Tajemnice III RP: Pułapka na szpiega (10) - magazyn 07:30 Serwis info 07:39 Pogoda 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:41 Pogoda 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Polska według Kreta: Dolina Karpia (Małopolska) (13) - magazyn turystyczny 09:30 Serwis info 09:50 Pogoda 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Głos mediów 10:35 Serwis info 10:50 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Teleplotki 11:30 Serwis info 11:47 Pogoda 11:53 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Serwis info - podsumowanie tygodnia 12:30 Serwis info 12:53 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - fakty i mity: Fotografia Kirlianowska (51) 13:15 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Reportaż TVP Info: Drift - moje drugie życie 15:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Niebo - mój świat 15:30 Serwis info 15:49 Pogoda 16:00 Teleplotki 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Listy gończe (35) 20:30 Serwis info 20:43 Pogoda 20:51 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:52 Pogoda 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:23 11 dni - film dokumentalny (Polska) 23:51 Cudze listy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 00:56 Teleplotki 01:23 Głos mediów 01:55 Serwis info 02:15 Pogoda 02:25 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 02:40 Polska według Kreta: Dolina Karpia (Małopolska) (13) - magazyn turystyczny 03:05 Młodzież kontra 03:39 Listy do PRL-u 03:45 Reportaż TVP Info: Drift - moje drugie życie 03:56 Reportaż TVP Info: Niebo - mój świat 04:10 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 04:22 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - fakty i mity: Fotografia Kirlianowska (51) 04:35 Tajemnice III RP: Pułapka na szpiega (10) - magazyn 05:00 Listy gończe (35) 05:24 Pogoda 05:27 Teleplotki Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Przygody Animków (40) 07:45 Beyblade (24) 08:15 Beyblade (25) 08:45 Pinky i Mózg (51) 09:15 Pinky i Mózg (52) 09:45 Scooby-Doo 2 (1) 10:15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (2) 10:45 Orzeszek - film familijny (USA,2005) 12:35 Pracująca dziewczyna - komedia obyczajowa (USA,1988) 14:55 Małpiszon - komedia fantasy (USA,2001) 16:45 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 3 (32) - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Jubileusz Kabaretu pod Wyrwigroszem - program rozrywkowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Państwo w państwie (11) - program publicystyczny 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (158) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (159) 22:00 Kości 4 (75) 23:00 Głosy (3) 00:00 Asystentka doskonała - film kryminalny (Kanada,2008) 02:15 Magazyn sportowy 04:00 Tajemnice losu 04:45 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Maja w ogrodzie (352) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (50) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień 11:40 Milion w minutę 12:40 Przepis na życie 2 (15) 13:40 Mam talent! 4 15:20 s.o.s. DLA ŚWIATA: Epilog 15:55 Ekspres polarny - film animowany (USA,2004) 18:00 Ugotowani 2 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Jak przeżyć święta - komedia romantyczna (USA,2004) 22:00 Przepis na życie 2 (16) 23:00 Szpital Miłosierdzia (15) 23:55 Dowody zbrodni 6 (7) 00:50 Uwaga! 01:05 Arkana magii 02:35 Rozmowy w toku 03:15 Nic straconego TV 4 04:35 To był dzień 05:25 Ryzykanci 4 (14/16) 06:00 Dekoratornia 06:25 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (15) 07:30 Ryzykanci 5 (1) 08:25 Ucieczka - komedia (Francja,1978) 10:30 Galileo (259) - program popularnonaukowy 11:30 mała Czarna (329) - talk show 12:30 Dekoratornia 13:00 Czysta chata (7) 14:00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (16) 17:00 Ostatnia szansa (8) - talk show 18:00 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem (7) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Galileo (261) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Czysta chata (8) 21:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 22:00 Stawka większa niż życie: Hotel Excelsior/Cafe Rose 00:55 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 01:55 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy 02:20 TV Market 02:35 To był dzień 03:25 To był dzień na świecie 03:50 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 MdM (3) - program rozrywkowy 06:40 Spotkanie z balladą - program rozrywkowy 07:40 Taki jest świat - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Brudna robota (19) 09:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania (4) - serial przyrodniczy 10:40 Calineczka - film animowany (Japonia,1983) 12:00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (8) 12:40 Śpiąca królewna - film familijny (Niemcy,2008) 14:30 Magiczna bransoletka - film familijny (USA,2007) 16:30 Poszukiwacze zaginionego diamentu - komedia sensacyjna (Niemcy,RPA,2008) 18:30 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo (1) 19:00 Flintstonowie (58) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (13) 20:00 Mordercze pszczoły - film katastroficzny (Kanada,2002) 22:00 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne (8) 23:00 Podniebny horror (7) 00:00 Miami Medical (11) 01:00 Taki jest świat - program rozrywkowy 02:00 Dom: Długa księżycowa noc (15) 04:00 Z archiwum policji (7) - serial dokumentalny 04:30 Zobacz to! 05:30 Telemarket TVN 7 05:10 W roli głównej: Kuba Wojewódzki (7) - talk show 05:40 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 06:40 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 07:10 Mango 09:15 Przyjaciele (15) 09:45 Przyjaciele (16) 10:15 Przyjaciele (17) 10:45 Mieć szesnaście lat - film familijny (USA,2002) 12:45 Dobry piesek - komedia (USA,2003) 14:35 Chisum - western (USA,1970) 17:00 Pod osłoną nocy (1) 18:00 Agenci NCIS (6) 19:00 Niania: Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie (86) 19:30 Niania: Niania i przystojny producent (87) 20:05 Superseans: Uciekinier - film SF (USA,1987) 22:10 Mentalista (1) 23:10 Mayday w stratosferze - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1976) 01:05 Arkana magii 03:10 W roli głównej: Marcin Meller (13) - talk show 03:40 W roli głównej: Bożena Dykiel (14) - talk show 04:10 W roli głównej: Magdalena Środa (15) - talk show 04:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: Vistal Łączpol Gdynia - KU AZS Politechnika Koszalińska 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: Vistal Łączpol Gdynia - KU AZS Politechnika Koszalińska 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Delecta Bydgoszcz - Tytan AZS Częstochowa 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Delecta Bydgoszcz - Tytan AZS Częstochowa 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBC w New Jersey - waga superśrednia: Andre Ward - Carl Froch 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBC w New Jersey - waga superśrednia: Andre Ward - Carl Froch 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie 13:30 Magazyn alpejski 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 14:30 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Atom Trefl Sopot - Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Atom Trefl Sopot - Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna 16:30 Trans World Sport 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Trans World Sport 17:30 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Chrobry Głogów - Orlen Wisła Płock 19:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Jastrzębski Węgiel - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Jastrzębski Węgiel - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie 22:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Atom Trefl Sopot - Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 09:00 Teenage lista 10:00 Weekend z Jankesem 10:05 ESKA PL 11:00 Weekend z Jankesem 11:05 J & J Fashion Show 12:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:05 Multipremier 12:30 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Weekend z Jankesem 13:05 Fejslista 14:00 Weekend z Jankesem 14:05 ESKA Games - magazyn komputerowy 14:30 Klipy Non Stop 15:00 Weekend z Jankesem 15:05 Hot plota tygodnia 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 16:05 Web Chart 18:00 Backstage Party 18:30 Klipy Non Stop 19:00 World Lista 21:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 Klipy Non Stop TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:15 Laureaci Konkursu im. Henryka Wieniawskiego: Stefan Tarara gra Koncert skrzypcowy d-moll op. 47 Jana Sibeliusa - koncert 08:50 Laureaci Konkursu im. Henryka Wieniawskiego: Erzhan Kulibaev gra Koncert skrzypcowy d-moll op. 22 Henryka Wieniawskiego - koncert 09:15 Laureaci Konkursu im. Henryka Wieniawskiego: Erzhan Kulibaev gra Koncert skrzypcowy D-dur op. 35 Piotra Czajkowskiego - koncert 10:00 Informacje kulturalne 10:10 Dokument tygodnia: Pokazowe dzieci PRL - gdańskie pięcioraczki - film dokumentalny 11:05 Dokument tygodnia: 128 dni - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 12:00 Lekcje pana Kuki - komedia (Austria,Polska,2008) 13:40 Rozmowa z uśmiechem - Jeremi Przybora i Jerzy Wasowski - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Tytus, Romek i A'Tomek: Edukacja (2-ost.) - film animowany (Polska,1990) 14:10 Kolorowy świat Pacyka: Papierowy smok (12/13) 14:15 Przez mapę na gapę: Tajemnica posążka (3) 14:55 Blues minus. Jonasz Kofta - największe przeboje - program muzyczny 15:55 Nancy Wilson - recital 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:10 Niedziela z... twórczością Grzegorza Ciechowskiego (1) 17:35 Niedziela z... twórczością Grzegorza Ciechowskiego: Siódma pieczęć Grzegorza Ciechowskiego - film dokumentalny (Polska,2002) 18:30 Niedziela z... twórczością Grzegorza Ciechowskiego (2) 18:55 Niedziela z... twórczością Grzegorza Ciechowskiego: Bez prądu: Republika - koncert 19:50 Niedziela z... twórczością Grzegorza Ciechowskiego (3) 20:25 Niedziela z... twórczością Grzegorza Ciechowskiego: "Kombinat" - 23. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej Wrocław 2005 - koncert 21:35 Niedziela z... twórczością Grzegorza Ciechowskiego: Oj da da na - Grzegorz z Ciechowa - film muzyczny (Polska,1996) 22:00 Więcej niż fikcja: Projekt ANT FARM. Przestrzeń, ziemia i czas - film dokumentalny (USA,2010) 23:35 Kino nocne: Lalki - melodramat (Japonia,2002) 01:25 Andy Warhol - życie i twórczość - film dokumentalny (Francja,2005) 02:20 Jarocin po latach: IRA - koncert 02:50 Jarocin po latach: Ziyo - koncert 03:20 Jarocin po latach: Zdrowa Woda - koncert 03:45 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (6) 05:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 18.12.1984 08:30 Flesz historii (55) 08:45 Ex libris 09:00 Szymon z Lipnicy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 09:30 Wielkie żarcie: Kapłon we flaszy i inne frykasy 10:00 Ogniem i mieczem (3/4) - serial historyczny 11:00 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Major i dziewczyna 11:15 Ex libris 11:30 Dom Polski - zamek rycerski - film dokumentalny 12:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 12:30 Z archiwum IPN: Zbrodnia wpisana w system 13:00 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem: Miasto zwane Krakowem: Quo vadis Cracovia - program edukacyjny 13:20 Popioły (1/2) - dramat historyczny (Polska,1965) 15:00 Spór o historię. Blaski i cienie wywiadu II Rzeczypospolitej - debata 15:35 Flesz historii (55) 15:50 Ex libris 16:00 Polska i świat w reportażu: Video niekontrolowane 16:30 Nieznana Białoruś: Mińsk. Miasto obcego słońca 17:00 Bez retuszu: Podróże po ruinach 17:30 Ogniem i mieczem (4-ost.) - serial historyczny 18:30 Polska dobrze smakuje: Czar Kaszub i kozie sery Romana Sidorkiewicza (7) 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 18.12.1984 19:35 Zamek Breteuil - film dokumentalny (Francja,2006) 20:00 Popioły (2-ost.) - dramat historyczny (Polska,1965) 22:10 Semper Fidelis - film dokumentalny (Polska,1999) 22:45 Na życzenie widzów: Sensacje XX wieku: Tajemniczy zamek 23:35 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 18.12.1984 00:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1783; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Plebania - odc. 1784; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1785; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1786; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1787; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Saga rodów - Ród Norblinów; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Wajrak na tropie - Wąż jak ręka drwala; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 5 - Tajemniczy ślad - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Jak to działa - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Wojna domowa - odc. 15/15 - Siła wyobraźni - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Kalifornijska Legenda Paderewskiego; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2011); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:30 Ze śpiewnika Jacka Kaczmarskiego; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Matki Bożej Bolesnej w Poznaniu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:15 Projekt: Europa - odc. 12; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Śpiewnik Polaka - pieśni ludowe i ze śpiewnika babuni; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - odc. 37; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 62; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 858; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Szansa na Sukces - Andrzej Piaseczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Wielka budowa, odc. 37 (Noddy's Big Build); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 54* - Czysty biznes; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Życie - ładna rzecz czyli Czternaście fotografii z albumu Maryli Rodowicz; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Wystarczy być - Piosenki Magdy Czapińskiej; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 M jak miłość - odc. 858; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Wielka budowa, odc. 37 (Noddy's Big Build); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Czas honoru - odc. 40* "Już czas.."; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Doskonałe popołudnie; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Przemysław Wojcieszek; wyk.:Michał Czernecki, Magdalena Popławska, Gosia Dobrowolska, Jerzy Stuhr, Dorota Kamińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Krzysztof Czeczot; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Kulturalni PL (67); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 54; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku